TOGETHER, et maintenant ?
by Odilette
Summary: Parce que dans les moments les plus sombres, il nous faut avoir la bonne personne à nos coter. Surtout en temps de guerre. "-Et maintenant...? -Maintenant, on avance. Ensemble. La vie continue."


**L'image appartient à Cassis Sheeran, on ne touche pas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une silhouette se déplaçait rapidement, sans un bruit le long d'une grande allée recouverte de verdure qui, en temps normal, était illuminée par des petites lucioles. Mais ce soir là, elle était aussi sombre que le manoir vers qui elle menait et de ses habitants.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, l'ombre ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma les quelques bougies qui se trouvaient dans le hall et dans la pièce qui faisait office de séjour à sa droite. A la lueur des flammes on pouvait découvrir une jolie jeune femme à la peau légérement plus hâlée que celle de la population de l'Angleterre pluvieuse. Elle avait des traits fins mais dur et des yeux d'une couleur sans nom : un marron foncé virant sur le bleu/vert aux reflets gris à certain moment. Jamais encore quelqu'un avait eu une telle teinte dans le regard. Ses longs cheveux blond lui tombaient dans le dos. A la vue de sa petite robe de soirée noir et de ses talons qui lui donnaient des centimètres en plus, on pouvait deviner qu'elle venait de quitter une soirée. Et le maillot incrusté de grain de sable qu'elle abordait en-dessous nous informait clairement qu'elle le lieu était une plage et que donc, nous sommes en plein soir d'été.

Elle fit un pas vers le majestueux escalier qui trônait face à elle lorsqu'un bruit presqu'innodible l'interpela. C'est quand elle sentit quelque chose s'enroulait autour de son pied qu'elle découvrit l'auteur. Elle se baissa pour porter le serpent.

-Sweeney, que fais-tu à te balader dans la maison? Questiona-t-elle sans attendre de réelle réponse.

C'est donc vers le séjour qu'elle se dirigea d'abord, pour remettre le reptile à sa place: dans son grand terrarium qui prenait tout un pan de mur de la pièce. En se retournant, elle aperçut sa marraine endormis sur un des canapés. Elle s'approcha de Anna-Sophia et sourit tendrement avant de lui déposer une couverture sur elle et un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Une fois à l'étage, elle prit d'emblée le couloir de gauche et entra dans la dernière chambre sans prendre la peine de faire part de sa présence. Elle savait que ce n'était pas primordiale, surtout ce soir. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, la seule lumière qui éclairait légérement la pièce provenait d'une baguette abandonnée à même le sol, près du fauteuil où il était surement en ce moment même. Ses dires furent confirmer lorsqu'elle se posta devant lui. Il tenait dans sa main un verre de ce qui semblait être du Whisky Volcan, un alcool bien trop fort pour un adolescent. Il avait un pantalon à pince noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Il avait cependant ouvert les premiers boutons et avait remonté ses manches. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Son regard était fixé vers son verre et il ne cillait pas une seule petite fois. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et posa son verre sur la table à coté d'eux, ce qui le coupa dans le cours de ses pensées qui ne semblait pas être heureuses.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, informa-t-elle son meilleur ami avant d'ajouter dans un murmure, je suis désolée.

-Il est mort, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle posa une main sur sa jambe pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

-Je le haïssais. Je le hais toujours et je n'arrêterai sans doute jamais de le trouver ignoble. Mais il est mort. Il est mort et ..., une larme coula le long de sa joue. C'était mon père.

Il tomba à genoux contre elle. Elle enroula ses deux bras autour de lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il la serrait. Il ne pleurait pas, il n'était pas non plus secoué de sanglots ou de spasmes. Il était juste encore sous le choc de la perte de la figure paternel. Ils restèrent comme ça durant un long moment, sans se rendre compte de l'heure qui continuer d'avancer sans s'occuper d'eux.

* * *

Le fils Montague se remémora une fois encore le cours de la journée. Il s'était lever tôt et était partit courir. Se sentant en forme ce matin-là, il couru plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutume. Il aimait voir le soleil se lever et sentir la brise fraîche contre sa peau. Une belle journée l'attendais. Bien qu'en Angleterre le soleil soit menteur et la pluie vicieuse. Ce matin là, le soleil tapait plus fort qu'en général, ce qui le fît rentrer chez lui plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il avait besoin de s'entraîner en prévision des sélections de Quidditch à la rentrée prochaine. En tant que nouveau capitaine, il se devait d'être au maximum de ses performances pour donner l'exemple. De cette manière, en s'entraînant chaque jours, il m'était peu à peu en place le futur entrainement de son équipe. Les matins comme celui-ci le faisait sentir adolescent. Un adolescent comme tout les autres qui n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'autre chose que le sport, les cours et les filles. Mais il savait bien que les matins n'étaient pas éternels.

Une fois rentré chez lui et douché, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Ils étaient en guerre. Il était un mangemort. Ils risquaient tous de perdre la vie à n'importe quel moment, n'importe quel heure de n'importe quel jour. Tu parles de vacance.

A la sortie de sa salle de bain, fin prêt à partir au QG après s'être remplit le ventre, il vit que son hiboux était posté sur son bureau à l'attente d'un miamhiboux qui lui donna assez rapidement pestant contre sa meilleure amie qui l'avait habitué à tant de gâterie.

Ce matin, deux lettres lui était adressé. La première provenait de chez les Malefoy au vu du cache, mais portait l'écriture de son père. Sans doute une nouvelle mission. Il la reposa, et lu la seconde, celle que ladite meilleure amie lui avait adressé, avec un petit sourire en coin, comme à l'accoutume. Il entreprit de lui répondre immédiatement. Une bonne chose de faite. Du sport au saut du lit, une bonne douche, une lettre de sa meilleure amie, une nouvelle mission : c'était bien une journée comme les autres, en tout point.

Alors qu'il aller descendre avaler un bon déjeuner, il vit son serpent à l'angle du couloir qui se balader dans le manoir. Il s'était encore échappé. Il allât le récupéré et le remettre à sa place avant de partir vers la salle à manger, où son repas était déjà prêt. Il embrassa sa mère et s'installa. Tout se déroulé comme d'habitude. Jusqu'à l'arrivé du courrier, du moins.

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention tout de suite. A sa mère. A son visage qui devait pâle à mesure de sa lecture. C'est lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot qui releva la tête de son assiette. Sa mère était paralysé devant lui, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle essaya de prononcer quelques mots pour son fils, sans y arriver.

-Mère ?

Il vit la lettre dans sa main. La même qu'il avait reçu : une lettre provenant des chez les Malefoy. Alors, il s'attendit au pire. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua la non-présence de son père.

-Où est père, en mission ?

Un sanglot lui répondit. Il avait compris. Mais n'arriver pas à croire que cela puisse être vrai. Pas avant qu'il l'ai vu de ses propres yeux. Il attrapa la lettre et la lu d'une traite.

Son père était mort.

* * *

Millicent Bulstrode avait bien changé depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elle était devenue une jolie jeune femme. Et sa beauté été une des qualités indispensable lors de ses missions de mangemorte. Parfois il faillait jouer de la séduction envers des personnes pour avoir des informations, au lieu de se servir de sa baguette qui était refusé dans certain endroit. Les grands personnages de cette époque prenaient des mesures de sécurité gigantesque contre Voldemort et ses sbyres. Comme s'ils pouvaient résistaient à ses pouvoirs. L'impuissance et la peur faisait faire des choses vraiment stupides.

Millicent avait une mission qui l'avait donc envoyé en Californie, endroit où elle est née. Alors qu'elle faisait des pieds et des mains pour réussir sa mission, elle prenait aussi le temps de profiter de sa Californie natale, car, et bien c'était les vacances d'été et elle était encore qu'une adolescente ! Sur le papier en tout cas. Car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle et ses amis étaient devenu bien plus que de simple adolescent.

Comme souvent, à son réveil après s'être préparé, elle rédigea une lettre à son meilleur ami. Parfois pour lui raconter sa mission, lui demander conseil et prendre de ses nouvelles ; parfois simplement pour le plaisir de lui parler, et de se raconter leurs nouvelles rencontre, si rencontre il y a, et les choses totalement dingue qu'ils avaient fait. A savoir, des choses normal pour un adolescent type : comme bronzé sur la plage, faire des activités amusante, et ce genre de chose. Ce matin, n'ayant pas avancé dans sa mission, elle prit sa plume pour prendre de ses nouvelles et raconté des choses sans grand intérêt pendant cette guerre des sorciers. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus avec lui, c'est qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'évader un peu. Ce n'était pas permis à tout le monde, et ce n'était pas une chose des plus aisé, même pour eux. Ce ne fait pas grand bien de se cacher la vérité, le temps aussi court soit-il.

Une fois la lettre envoyé, elle allât au centre de formation. C'était une nouvelle idée de Voldemort tenu top secrète à l'heure qu'il est. C'est un centre où certains y vont pour s'entraîner au combat, aux techniques d'infiltrage et ce genre de chose. Celui de Californie est le premier, et surement pas le dernier vu que ça marche assez bien. Cela permet aussi de recruter des mangemorts à plus grande échelle. Voldemort ne voit pas que l'Angleterre, mais le monde sorcier entier. Ne pouvant continuer sa mission ce jour-là, Millicent s'était dit qu'un coup de main au centre ne serait pas de refus. Il faut dire qu'il y a des cas pathologique d'incompétence affligeante, les PIA comme Millicent aime les appelés. Etant devenue mangemort avant la création du centre et se débrouillant bien, elle n'avait jamais eu y aller pour un stage. Ceci est encore une info top secrète, mais Lucius Malefoy à dû y séjourner après sa sortie d'Azkaban, faut dire que le Maître était vraiment en rogne contre lui.

Cependant, elle en eu vite assez d'aider les PIA à s'entraîner, c'était une perte de temps pour elle. Elle préféra partir s'entraîner elle-même, c'était certes une occupation moins glorifiante qu'aider son prochain mais une occupation qui aurait plus d'impact dans l'immédiat, puisqu'elle était en mission.

En rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le hiboux du jeune Montague était présent, une lettre à la patte. Elle le remercia avec un miamhiboux, et il s'envola. Elle répondrait à sa lettre plus tard, pour le moment il était l'heure qu'elle se prépare : ce soir, c'était fête sur la plage avec d'ancienne connaissance sorcier.

* * *

Comme c'était à prévoir, la pluie fit son apparition en début d'après-midi. Le temps était devenu aussi maussade, triste et anéanti que Montague, sa mère et les autres personnes présente. Les mangemorts qui n'étaient pas en mission à l'étranger avait reçu l'autorisation d'assister au funérailles de leur confrère, tuer le matin même par la main d'un de ses confrères justement. Il ne savait même pas lequel et pour l'heure, cela ne l'intéressé pas plus que ça. Même s'il entendait les gens autours parlé de Voldemort lui-même, ou de son parrain Rogue, comme l'auteur de ce crime. La version officiel était que c'était un accident lors d'une attaque. Mais la personne qui lui avait envoyé le sort n'était pas définie : était-ce de leur côté, ou l'ennemi ? Lors d'une bataille, il était d'une facilité monstre de tué qui bon nous semble, sans se faire prendre ou en faisant passer ça pour un accident.

La cérémonie fut simple. Rapide. Et froide.

L'orphelin de père avait reçu sans bronché les quelques condoléances qu'on lui lancé, et n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de ses quelques amis qui avaient tenté des mots de réconfort. Il n'avait pas non plus fait attention à la foule qui se dispersé peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir inexistante. Il était planté devant la tombe de son père. Grise, dur, froide, à l'image de son père. Il était là, face à ce qui hier encore était son père, le visage impassible. Et il serait rester là encore longtemps si sa mère ne l'avait pas ramener à la réalité, l'obligeant à couper le contact visuel et à rentrer chez lui, bien qu'il n'en eût pas du tout envie. Mais il le devait. Au moins pour sa mère. Elle avait besoin de son fils. De son unique fils.

* * *

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Millicent se sentit bizarre, sans pouvoir définir la cause de son trouble. Cependant, elle n'y fit pas plus attention et continua à s'amuser. Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir se détendre et se défouler de cette manière en ces temps sombre. Ils leur fallait profité autant qu'ils le pouvaient, pendant que ça leur était encore possible.

L'alcool coulé à flot mais lui était interdit. Bien qu'elle ne respectait pas toujours les règles qui lui étaient dicté, boire de l'alcool en mission était une des rares qu'elle s'interdit elle-même de transgresser. De même pour la drogue ou quoique ce soit du même type. Elle se devait d'être opérationnelle à n'importe quel moment du jour comme de la nuit. C'est sa vie qu'elle risquait de perdre si la mission était un échec. Et elle se pensait bien trop jeune pour mourir, son heure n'était pas encore venue.

Elle se fit entraîner vers la mer, et ne se fit pas prié pour enlever sa robe et se retrouver en maillot pour une petite baignade nocturne.

* * *

Son père était loin d'être parfait. Il était vil, colérique, sans-coeur... Un vrai noble de sang-pur comme on en fait encore. Il ne sait même pas s'il aimait sa mère et si elle, elle l'aimait d'amour en retour. C'est le problème avec les mariages arrangés. Dans cette société, qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Ce qu'il savait néanmoins, c'est que sa mère avait perdu son mari et que lui, avait perdu son père. Peu importe qui il était, ce qu'il a pu bien faire ou au contraire, ce qu'il n'a pas fait, il était un mari et un père. Sa mère était désormais veuve, et peu importe les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard, ça devait être aussi dur que ça l'était pour le dernier mâle Montague qui se retrouvait sans père, l'homme qui lui a donné la vie.

Sa mère avait besoin d'être seule, et il se rendit compte que lui aussi. Alors il prit une bouteille d'alcool à son père, et monta dans sa chambre. La lettre des Malefoy avec l'écriture de son père l'attendait. Il la lu. Il tenait entre ses mains les derniers mots de son père. Ils était à son image : dur et froid. Assis sur son fauteuil, son verre à la main, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul et ne risquer pas de l'être de sitôt : ses pensés ne le laissaient pas, les souvenirs de son père afflué en masse dans son esprit.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, l'ambiance était toujours au beau fixe mais elle sentait une légère tension. Une nouvelle venait de tomber. Qu'elle était-elle ? Bonne pour elle, ou mauvaise ? Elle voyait les gens faire passé le message et en parler. Certains ne laissait rien paraître sur leurs visage, d'autre avait des mines de circonstance, comme si ils apprenaient la mort de quelqu'un.

Même si ce qui se passait en Angleterre avait des répercutions dans le monde entier, ici ils n'étaient pas frappé comme là-bas. Alors, il y avait aussi bien des membres des forces du mal sur cette plage, que des gens sans camp ou du coter de Potter.

-Faites que ce ne soit pas un des nôtres.., supplia la blonde dans un murmure.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ce n'était ni Potter, ni Voldemort. Les gens auraient tous eu des réactions plus poussés. Alors qui ? Qui était tombé ? Et dans quel camp ? Millicent n'était pas stupide, elle était une mangemort mais pas par gaîté de coeur. Elle était consciente de faire des choses pas correct et contre son gré, mais il s'avérait que dans son camp, il y a des personnes à qui elle tient plus que tout et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas perdre.

Elle récupéra sa robe, et s'approcha d'un groupe qui parlait justement de ça.

-Tiens, Millicent. Tu es au courant ? lança un garçon du centre de formation. Un mangemort s'est fait tué.

-Qui ça ?

-Un certain Montague.

A l'entente de ce nom, le coeur de Millicent rata un battement. Elle essaya de se contrôler, de ne pas s'affoler.

-Tu es sûr ? A quand remonte sa mort ?

-Certain ! Mon frère était aux funérailles cette après-midi. Il m'a dit que c'était arrivé dans la matinée.

Son meilleure ami lui avait écrit une lettre ce matin. Mais il aurait très bien pu.. Après. Pourtant, il n'était pas censé être en mission ! Millicent partit comme une fusée vers son hôtel, elle devait absolument rentrer en Angleterre. Que ce soit lui ou son père, elle se devait d'y être. Ne serait-ce que pour être présente pour lui si c'est la deuxième option qui se révèle être vrai. Sa gorge se noua ainsi que son ventre, elle devait rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ils s'étaient parlé le matin même ! Et alors, elle se souvint de cette sensation désagréable qu'elle avait ressenti sur la plage en fin d'après-midi, et plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se donna une claque mentale pour remettre ses idées en place : elle l'aurait sentit si c'était lui.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, une lettre était posé sur une table, près de celle de son meilleur ami. Elle déchira l'enveloppe. C'était un faire-part de décée... Pour Montague Senior. Elle ne pu retenir des larmes de soulagement, elle avait eu si peur. Elle avait eu tellement peur d'apprendre la mort de son meilleure ami. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle devrait être forte pour lui. Même si la mort du père de son meilleur ami ne l'attristé pas plus que ça, lui ne devait pas aller bien et elle devait de ce pas le rejoindre. Elle serait de retour dès le lendemain pour achever sa mission. Dans l'immédiat, sa mission était d'être présente pour Montague.

* * *

Et alors qu'il broyait du noir le regard perdu dans son verre de Whisky Volcan, il sentit une main sur sa jambe : Millicent. Et alors, pour la première fois de la journée depuis la nouvelle, il prononça quelques mots et autorisa une larme à quitter son oeil. Au fond de lui, il était comme soulagé de l'avoir près de lui, il en avait besoin. Il s'autorisa aussi à se laisser tomber dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, heureux de l'avoir près de lui pour surmonter cette épreuve.


End file.
